Earth
'"To Earth is to All."' That is a phrase I once heard at a gathering of Earth worshippers. I don't understand it any more now than I did when I heard it first but by the word in Uthrandir, and cooks throughout the land clamor for the pots and pans made in gnome forges. Their Earth Faith is the secret to their ability to create beautiful objects from elements of the earth it is said that each object that leaves a gnomish forge is imbued with the very spirit of the Earth gods. 'The Patrons of Earth' 'Balrin, the Heavy Handed' Title: The Cavemaker Patron of: Solidity, Strength, Steadfast determination, metalworking, mining, the mountains Physical description: A Dwarf, armoured in burnished silver armor, decorated with the finest gems and lapis to be found. Balrin is a rather large dwarf, almost reaching the height of a human woman, He has a brown rough beard till around his belly button and is bald on his head. If he were to take of his armor his strong, muscled torso would be revealed. Scars are plentiful on his body, not from fighting, but from working with sharp rock. Personality: Proud and unmoveable on the outside, yet inside him is a warm and loving heart. He is willing to work restlessly for anything he loves, pities or simply wants to be different. He views all who live in the earth as his children and treats them with as much love and respect as he can. Who follows: Dwarves, cave dwellers, miners and blacksmiths. Faith: Earth 'Agatha, the Elder' Title/race: Halfling Crone Patron of: Constraint, age, inflexibility in manner and speech, eternalism, natural law, mushroom stew Physical description: A woman so old that she seems to be a part of the earth herself. Stunted and severely arthritic, she relies on a gnarled cane to move. She is cloaked in the dark colours of the Earth, and has greying hair worn in a most traditional fashion. Personality: Brusque and rude, she is very impatient with those who do not understand her as well as those who don’t show her the utmost respect. She can be a trying woman but is also bestowed with great knowledge, though she usually keeps it to herself as she doesn’t believe others worthy. She is also possessed of a wicked sense of humor, and despite her rigid sense of discipline she is deeply loving of those who have served the Earth for great periods of time. She believes that age brings protocol and wisdom above all else. Who follows: Traditionalists, the elderly, those who revere the eternal nature of the Earth and the bounty it provides. Some of ancient Halfling families who maintain the traditions of their ancestors. Faith: Earth 'Gorrac, the Unbreakable' Title/race: Gnome Geomancer Patron of: Resolve and Fortitude, hills, soil Physical description: A plump gnome sporting a long, white and curly beard in a purple robe and hat. He always seems to have twinkle in his eye and a little smile on his face. Personality: Merry and intelligent, his simple smile belays his sharp wits and vast control of magic. He is renowned as the anchor point upon which those of the Earth grow. Furthermore, he is a great merrymaker and often employs his jolly personality to strengthen the resolve of those around him. His infectious lust for a warm and unchanging Earthen realm against all adversity inspires a great resolve in all those that serve him. Who follows: Merrymakers and bright thinkers of the Earthern realm, often serves as a patron for the young and heart. It is often these jolly and enthused followers who provide the most willing hands in the defence of the Earth. Those with a passion for the magics of the earth also lean towards his guidance, as he is respected as an incredible mage. Faith: Earth